Hard disk drives have traditionally employed electromagnetic transducers that are spaced from a rapidly spinning rigid disk by a thin layer of air that moves with the disk surface. Such a spacing is believed to be important in avoiding damage between the rapidly spinning disk and the transducer, which is constructed with an aerodynamic "slider" designed to "fly" slightly above the disk surface, buoyed by the moving air layer. This spacing or fly height, however, limits the density with which data can be stored and lowers the resolution and amplitude with which data can be retrieved.
Data is conventionally stored in a thin media layer adjacent to the disk surface in a longitudinal mode, i.e., with the magnetic field of bits of stored information oriented generally along the direction of a circular data track, either in the same or opposite direction as that with which the disk moves relative to the transducer. In order to record such a longitudinal bit in the media layer, the transducer has a ring-shaped core of magnetic material with a gap positioned adjacent to the disk, while current in a coil inductively coupled to the core induces a magnetic field adjacent to the gap strong enough to magnetize a local portion of the media, creating the bit. This type of transducer is commonly termed a "ring head." The media layer for this form of data storage has an easy axis of magnetization parallel to the disk surface, so that writing of bits in the longitudinal mode is energetically favored. Since adjacent bits within the plane of the thin film media have opposite magnetic directions, demagnetizing fields from adjacent bits limit the minimum length of a magnetic transition between such bits, thereby limiting the density with which data can be stored and lowering the signal-to-noise ratio at high bit densities. Moreover, at high bit densities, the transition location between longitudinal bits is more difficulty to control, increasing errors known as "bit shift". Also, overlap between adjacent longitudinal bits of opposite polarity can result in reduced transition amplitude at higher bit densities, termed "partial erasure" and reducing the signal to noise ratio since a larger fraction of each bit is degraded by the transition. At very high densities, demagnetization of the oppositely directed longitudinal bits may occur over time, resulting in data loss.
Perpendicular data storage, in which the magnetic data bits are oriented normally to the plane of the thin film of media, has been recognized for many years to have advantages including the relative absence of in-plane demagnetizing fields which are present in longitudinal data storage. In addition to potentially achieving sharper magnetic transitions due to the reduction of bit shift and partial erasure, perpendicular data storage may offer a more stable high density storage, at least for multilayered media. Despite these advantages, perpendicular data storage has not yet seen commercial success. The system typically proposed for perpendicular recording includes a transducer having a single pole, commonly termed a "probe head." In order to form a magnetic circuit with the probe head, a magnetically soft underlayer adjoins the media layer opposite to the pole, the underlayer providing a path for magnetic flux that flows to or from the transducer through a return plane of the head separate from the pole.
Several disadvantages of the probe head and underlayer system have been discovered. Comparison of a probe head with a ring head having a gap of a thickness equal to that of the single pole has revealed that the longitudinal fields from the ring head are more spatially localized than the perpendicular fields from the probe head, since the field lines in a ring head span from the closest edges of one pole to the other across the gap, while the field lines in the single pole probe head radiate from both the probe tip and the sides of the probe toward the underlayer (unless the poletip contacts the underlayer), the field lines from the sides of the probe essentially broadening the transition beyond the dimensions of the probe tip. Moreover, the ring head has a single amagnetic gap, while the probe head has two gaps: one between the probe and underlayer and one between the return plane and the underlayer. The presence of this second gap renders the probe head extremely sensitive to external stray fields. Due to the high reluctance of the second gap, stray fields entering the head are channeled directly through the probe and across the media. Calculations show that a 5 Gauss (G) stray field can easily be amplified to 2000 G at the center of the media, large enough to cause erasure, which we have observed in the laboratory.
One of the advantages of the probe head and underlayer recording system is that the write fields produced between the probe and underlayer are generally stronger than those attained underneath the gap of a ring head. There is a disadvantage to the high write fields, however, in heads of insufficient stability, since domains oriented parallel to the probe can induce fields at the media gap which are strong enough to erase data, another effect which we have observed empirically. Moreover, achieving an efficient magnetic circuit in the probe head and underlayer system is difficult. During head fabrication, great care is taken to magnetically align the easy axis of the permalloy yoke perpendicular to the direction of magnetic flux flow. While this may be relatively straightforward to accomplish in the small magnetic structures of the head, it is problematic for large circular structures such as the soft magnetic underlayer of the disk, which forms part of the magnetic flux circuit in the probe head system. As a result, the permeability of the underlayer has generally been unsatisfactory and inhomogeneous, and the magnetic circuit therefore inefficient.
The possibility of employing a flying ring head in combination with media having a perpendicular anisotropy appears to have been originally proposed in an article entitled, "Self-Consistent Computer Calculations For Perpendicular Recording," IEEE Transactions On Magnetics, September 1980, by Potter and Beardsley. A difficulty in the system described in this article is that the maximum perpendicular component of the magnetic field transmitted from the head to the medium is substantially less than the maximum longitudinal component of that field. Wang and Huang, in "Gap-Null Free Spectral Response of Asymmetric Ring Heads For Longitudinal and Perpendicular Recording", IEEE Transactions On Magnetics, September 1990, calculate the magnetic fields transmitted from a ring head that has a gap angled away from normal to a media layer. Similarly, Yang and Chang, in an article entitled "Magnetic Field of an Asymmetric Ring Head with an Underlayer", IEEE Transactions On Magnetics, March 1993, calculate the magnetic fields transmitted from a ring head with a slanted gap, and include a soft magnetic underlayer adjacent to the media to complete the magnetic circuit of the ring head.
Osaka et al., in the article "Perpendicular Magnetic Recording Process Of Electroless-Plated CoNiReP/NiFeP Double Layered Media With Ring-Type Heads", look at recording performance of flexible double layered magnetic media to measure the effect of various coercivity underlayers. And Onodera et al., in the article "Magnetic Properties And Recording Characteristics of CoPtB-O Perpendicular Recording Media" investigate how varying the proportion of oxygen can be used to control the perpendicular anisotropy and coercivity of that media, which is measured with a metal-in-gap video cassette recorder ring head. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,730 to Dovek et al. proposes a disk drive system with a slider that skis on a liquid spread atop a wavy disk, with a transducer stepped back from the support surface having a magnetoresistive sensor and an electrical means for compensating for a baseline modulation induced by the temperature sensitive waviness of the disk. Unfortunately, the spacing added by the liquid and the distance between the bottom of the carrier and the transducer reduces data storage density and resolution.
An object of the present invention was to provide a system that affords the advantages of perpendicular data storage in a durable, high density, hard disk drive system.